


Happy Birthday Harry

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Harry Potter, Birthday Party, Bloodshed, Child Death, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Other, Physical Abuse, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: It's little Harry Potter's fifth birthday with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, only they aren't right in the head. See how his party if put together and what little Harry thinks.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday Harry

**One-shot**

**Evil! Dumbledore x Insane! Minerva**

**Fluff (more on the creepy side)**

**TW: slight mention of abuse, blood, guts, hung and skinned children, slight mention of death and murder, nothing goes into detail *honestly if you can't stand anything remotely related to horror films then please don't read this***

**Word Count: 2276**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Minerva's P.O.V)

It was the night before Harry's 5th birthday and I was sitting by the fireplace in the teacher's housing lobby. I had just gotten Harry to go to sleep when I thought back to my dear husband, he was just awful for leaving Harry in care of the Dursley's. I understood that he didn't want Harry growing up spoiled because of the plans we have in place for the boy, but if he died from being beaten bloody and never fed then none of our plans would work because we lost a missing piece to them all.

"Minerva, did you put the boy down" I heard Dumbledore ask me as he walked into the room.

"Yes, he is sleeping" I replied easily, turning to face my husband. I knew he was stressed from all the planning he had been doing, so I figured I would go ahead and prepare for the little boy's birthday. "Dear, would you be willing to spare thirty minutes so we can give Harry his gifts tomorrow. It is his 5th birthday after all and we did promise him we would celebrate it" I asked quietly.

"Why should I spare my time for the insolent brat" He spat harshly at me. I stared up at him in disappointment before standing up from the chair I was resting in.

"Darling, you know all your planning won't go over well unless the boy trusts you, and right now he still very much fears you like he does his vermin of a family you originally left him with" I spoke, anger and disgust clearly shown in my voice when I talked about the muggles who were now 6 feet underground. I continued to look at my husband as he contemplated what I had said before I was his eyes flash in anger and his wand raising to point at my face.

"You do not question my planning understand me woman" he spoke lowly, glaring at me as he kept his wand pointed at me. "But I will be there, not because of the boy, but because I have some things that need to be done that will make my plans go smoother" he drawled, slowly bring his wand back down to his side, as if daring me to question his motives.

"Of course dear" I answered, bowing my head as he turned around and left the room. Goodness, he was even more temperamental then when I first met him during our years at Hogwarts. I knew I needed to get to pulling everything out for the little boy's day tomorrow so I quickly went to my room to gather supplies. I knew what I wanted to do and it would take me about 4 hours to complete 

*time skip*

I looked around at my handy work, admiring all of the blood red decorations I had put up from previous people. Goodness, Harry was going to love his party. All his friends hanging from the trees waiting to surprise him. It was going to be wonderful. I knew I needed to get some sleep but at this point I couldn't stop myself from finding new things to add like jars of eyes and pulled nails. 

"Oh goodness me, we do need a birthday cake for his party... I wonder what kind of cake he would enjoy most. One dyed red with the blood of his parents or one filled with the guts of his cousin." I asked myself, "I can't decide so I'll just put the two together" I concluded, clapping my hands together as I went in searched for the bits and pieces of his family I would need. 

Walking back to the school from the Forbidden Forest, I hummed lightly keeping an eye out for anything else I could add to make the boy's party better. Sadly, I didn't find anything that caught my eye so his party will have to stay the way it is. I do hope he enjoys it, after all I spent quite a while gathering his friends to skin them and hang them so they could be around to watch him open his presents. 

Opening the door to the lobby of the teacher's rooms I found Dumbledore sitting on the couch sleeping. It looked to me that he had been asleep for only a short while now. He doesn't sleep very often, the memories of watching his hands run red from blood keep him awake with a hunger to kill, poor thing. 

I stood still watching him sleep away fro a few moments when I remembered I needed to find the jars that held his cousin and parents to make his cake so I sadly had to move on from watching my dear husband. Moving on I found the hidden corridor that took me into Professor Snape's classroom. Poking around, I found the cupboard I needed and pulled out the ingredients for little Harry's birthday cake. A jar filled with James and Lily Potter's blood and the jar that held his dear cousin Dudley's intestines. 

"Mmm. They smell divine" I whispered to myself as I licked my lips, taking in the sweet aroma of rotten intestines and spoiled blood. Moving on quickly so I wouldn't drink either jar myself I hurried to the kitchens where the house elves were hung. Moving through the corridors as quickly as possible, I made my way there and began searching for the rest of the ingredients to make a cake. 

Under normal circumstances I would have made a house elf do the cooking, but they all had been killed off in sacrifices to please the devilish spirits. I used my magic to bake the cake watching as all the components came together creating a delicious blood red cake. Quickly whipping up some icing from the ingredients left over in the pantry I made, the cake for Harry was done. I placed the cake in the fridge so it would stay together as I made my way to my room to get some sleep. I had about 6 hours till I had to get little Harry up for his birthday party and I wanted to get some rest before then. 

*time skip*

After about three hours I woke myself up and made my way to Harry's room. Opening the door I saw him sitting up in his bed staring at the wall. 

"Harry dear. It's your birthday" I spoke, making my way over to him. I watched with curious eyes as he turned around to stare at me. 

"Will Dumble be there?" he asked, tilting his head to side. I smiled as he continued to stare at me. 

"He said he could be there for thirty minutes darling" I answered, recalling what Dumbledore had told me the night before. "We need to get you dressed so we can head down and be there before he gets there. He'll be waking up shortly and you know he doesn't like to wait" I told him, stepping back so he could crawl out of bed and go to his dresser. 

"Okay Minny" he replied, pulling out his day clothes. "Can you help" he asked, pushing his clothes towards me. 

"Sure darling" I answered, using my wand to get him dressed. "Come along now, we need to head to the forest" I told him, walking out the door. I turned behind me to make sure he was following and saw him nodding his head as he walked behind me. I noticed he was falling behind and I was getting irritated. I had told him we had to hurry and here he was falling behind. 

"Harry!" I snapped, "I told you we have to hurry. Quit falling behind." I watched as his eyes widened and he scurried to get to my side. 

"Sorry Minny" he whispered, looking at the ground. I shook my head a him and kept walking towards where his party is. 

"Honestly Harry. I put together this party with your friends and you can't even be show your gratitude by doing what your told. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can disobey me" I scolded, grabbing him by the arm so he would fall behind again. 

I watched gleefully as tears welled in his eyes and he struggled to hold them in. 

"Harry there is no need to cry. Just do what your told. Understood?" I spoke, looking down at him as he wiped his eyes. 

"Yes Minny" he answered looking up at me. "I'm sorry for crying" he whispered, looking back down at the ground. 

"Thank you dear" I replied, looking around at the forest to see where the opening to the clearing I had made was for his party. "Were almost at the location for your party. Are you excited?" I asked him, watching in distaste as we lit up. 

"Yes Minny. I wanna see who you brought" he spoke, bouncing slightly on his feet in excitement. I smirked lightly at his excitement as I pulled away tree limbs and plant life to show him the clearing of space where his party was. 

"Do you like it Harry?" I asked, watching as his eyes lit up. 

I love it Minny. Thank you!" He exclaimed, looking at me with excitement. "Can I go say hi to everyone?" he asked, tugging on my hand. 

"Sure darling. Make it quick because were going to have cake once Dumbledore gets here and I can see him coming" I told him, watching as he raced off to where I hung his friends. I smiled chaotically as he picked up the bat I left for him and started swinging at the body of his dead uncle. I knew he would love it. 

I turned round and pulled out my wand so I could accio his cake, watching as Dumbledore appeared in front of me. 

"I'm here. I told you I had thirty minutes so get this over with so I can go back to planning. Be grateful I even took time out of my schedule for the brat" he grumbled, glaring around at the decorations. 

"Understood." I nodded before calling to Harry. "Harry, dear. We have your cake so were going to eat and then Dumbledore has to leave. Okay?" I told him as he ran over, slowing to a halt in front of the table I had placed for his cake. 

"Okay Minny. Thank you for coming Mr. Dumbledore" he whispered, looking anywhere but Dumbledore. 

Quickly cutting the cake I explained to Harry what flavor it was and watched his grin widen when he realized his parents were in the cake. 

"Thank you so much!" he semi-shouted, grabbing a plate of cake and digging in. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched him light up with happiness. It was nice to see him smiling now, since later on he would just be used for Dumbledore's plans to rule the Wizarding World.

"There. I was there for the boy to eat cake, now I must take my leave. Voldemort is coming to discuss our next moves and I need to make sure he understands that he isn't to deviate from them anymore or he will be taken out of all future plans" he glowered, swiftly walking away and apparating back to the castle. 

"Minny. Does that mean we have to go back to the castle too?" Harry questioned, turning around to look at me. The smile that was previously on his face had fallen at the thought of leaving his party so soon, but both Harry and I knew that Dumbledore preferred us to be in his presence whenever his minions came over. 

"I'll give you fifteen more minutes to play while I clean up and then we'll go back inside" I told him sternly, watching as a small smile made it's way back onto his face as he rushed off to where he left his pretend wand and continued his game of torturing people. Smiling softly, I used my magic to clean up the party and fifteen minutes flew by. 

"Harry. Time to go love" I called out, turning to walk back to the castle as he ran to catch up with me. "Did you have a good birthday" I asked him, looking down as he smiled up at me. 

"I did. It was the best birthday ever!" he exclaimed, grabbing me hand. "Thank you Minny."

"Of course dear. I'm glad you head a good time. But, now we have to get ready for when Dumbledore's followers come over ok, so be a good boy and do what your told once we get back to the castle. 

"Ok Minny" he conceded, slowing his walking pace and standing up straighter like Dumbledore had taught him. 

The boy was really turning out to be such a good child. It's a shame we have to kill him off later on. 


End file.
